Vulnerability
by SpiderMonkey241
Summary: Carlos always finds comfort in the arms of a friend. Rated T for slight language.


**Okay, so my favorite character on BTR is probably Logan, and I was going to make this a Kogan, but then I got the image of Carlos being in the… situation… that **_**Logan**_** would be in, and I kind of thought that it might work better… so… yeah, it's a… Kenlos, I believe the name is? Angst overload ahead… but give it a try? And just an FYI, the beginning really kind of sucks… so… yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with, Big Time Rush. I just love their sparkles.**

It's usually a pretty common happening for someone to be sleeping at two thirty three in the morning on a Tuesday night. At least, it's common enough for Kendall Knight. For once, he's in a deep sleep, not the kind of restless, light, twitchy slumber he would have otherwise. Maybe it's the soft, soothing sound of rain pattering on the shingles outside his second-story window.

Of course, once a good thing actually occurs, something always happens to screw it up.

At that very second, Kendall's cell phone, which is on his desk next to the head of his bed, lights up and starts vibrating. The constant buzzing noise is enough to startle him out of his sound sleep. Moaning softly, he rolls over to pick up that _damn_ phone. Who dares to interrupt him when he's dreaming about one of Jenny Tinkler's hot tub parties?

"Whaddya want?" Kendall mumbles, his voice raspy and deep.

"K-Kendall? It's Carlos… um, did-did I wake you up?"

Kendall startles completely awake at the sound of his friend's voice. If Carlos was worrying about his sleep habits at two-something in the morning, then something must be up.

"No, no… what's up?"

"Can you c-come over? I-I need-" Carlos' voice breaks on the last word, and Kendall is already on his feet, slipping on his sneakers and pulling on a pair of pajama pants over his boxers. He can hear the shakiness in Carlos' voice, and that _never _happens. Carlos was always so cool with everything, so confident, and there was rarely a moment when he let weakness come through.

"I'll be right there."

"C-Come in through the window… I don't know if he's…"

"Right. I'm on my way."

Kendall pulls on a worn Minnesota Wild sweatshirt, before reaching for his favorite black beanie and bringing it down over his messy blonde hair.

Walking quickly across the room, he pushes his window up and climbs outside. Careful not to look down, he takes a deep breath and leaps, hitting the ground with a thud.

To say that the air was _freezing_ would be an understatement. It hit Kendall like an icy blast the second he started running. He could still hear the desperation, the fear in Carlos' voice, and that kept him going as fast as he could.

The boys all lived within four blocks of each other, but Kendall and Carlos were closer to each other than James and Logan were to them. That in mind, Kendall made it to Carlos' house within five minutes.

Just like every other time, Kendall climbed up the tree that topped off right next to Carlos' window. He scurried up quickly and knocked quietly on the glass. After a moment, when he heard no reponse, seeing no one, Kendall carefully opens it and climbs inside.

Carlos is curled into the fetal position in the corner, forehead pressed to his knees and arms wrapped around his legs, hugging them to his chest. Kendall's heart breaks, and he kneels next to his friend. He's never seen Carlos like this, so vulnerable and upset.

The blonde rests his hand on the Latino's back, just to let him know he's there. "Hey."

Carlos looks up, and Kendall can see the trails of shed tears on his cheeks, and his eyes are rimmed with red. "Oh, God, Kendall…"

The smaller boy falls forward into Kendall's open arms, clutching to the fabric of his shirt and he's crying all over again, and Kendall whispers softly into his ear. "Shh, it's okay, he's gone. I'm here. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"M-My dad, mi padre, he-he just kept _hitting_ me. He was yelling about w-what a screw-up I am, and- telling me that I'm worthless, and-" He cuts himself off with a sob and burrows deeper into the reassuring warmth of his friend.

Kendall fumes under the layer of comfort he's offering Carlos. "You're not worthless. Not at all. Don't you fucking believe that for a second. You're… you're everything. James loves you. Logan loves you. _I_ love you. You're funny, and smart, and nice, and everyone likes you. They all want to be your friend. And if your dumb ass father doesn't get that, then he doesn't deserve to be in your life."

Carlos looks up, all teary eyed and trembling, his lower lip puffed out just slightly, and says softly, "R-Really?"

"Of course."

And then, Carlos collapses again, and Kendall sighs softly, picking him up and carrying him over to his bed, where he pulls back the blankets and gently lays him down, covering him and pressing his lips to the smaller boy's forehead.

"Kendall… w-will you stay here? Please… I don't think I can go b-back to sleep by myself…"

Kendall doesn't hesitate for a moment before he lays down next to him; his body moves of his own accord as he reaches out to embrace his best friend. Carlos cuddles into him, whispers a soft 'thank you' before he drifts off to sleep.

-fin-

**Meh, I'm not sure if I like this one or not. Too short and kind of poorly written for my liking… Posting it anyway, obviously… please tell me what you think? I'll take requests, for the beloved plot bunny has seemed to move on to other gardens *sniff sniff*. **

**Review please, and thank you for taking time to read this!**


End file.
